Modular flooring systems are useful for a variety of indoor and outdoor applications, including military applications, factory floors, temporary roadways, trade shows, outdoor gatherings, and stages, among others. For example, during installation or use of a tactical command post, terrain may be too sandy, wet, soft, uneven, or otherwise unsuitable, creating tripping or shock hazards for equipment operators. In such circumstances, modular flooring systems facilitate the creation of a dry, sturdy and generally flat floor that can be rapidly assembled to fit various spaces.
Conventional modular flooring systems have a number of drawbacks. Individual panels can be too large or bulky for easy transport. They can require specialized tools or expertise to assemble. Connections between floor panels can be too inflexible to be suitable on uneven terrain, causing connections to inadvertently separate or even break. Additionally, many modular flooring systems do not provide a sub-floor cable management system.